Breaking Boredom
by The Heavens' Answer
Summary: Soi Fon dozes off in the middle of a field. Woken up by a alot of chaotic yelling taunts, a certain someone just happens to trip over her. Then Soi's invited to play a game of tag where the prize is her heart's deepest desire. WARNING: Pointless fluff.


**Breaking Boredom.**

Soi Fon was bored. So very bored.

It was a nice day outside. Bright, clear blue sky. Sunshine. No clouds. Though she loved the rain, she couldn't deny the fact that she did enjoy sunshine from time to time as well.

She wandered slowly through an empty field, making her way through the long grass. Feeling immensely peaceful as a soft breeze tugged playfully at her thick captain's cloak and ruffled her hair.

She sighed again. So bored. There was nothing to do; she had finished all her paperwork. And rebuking her subordinates thoroughly about their incompetence was no fun… she did it all the time anyway.

She flopped down in the tall grass, intertwining her hands behind her head and staring up at the empty sky. The sun beat down on her. Perspiration beaded her nose. She closed her eyes, thinking that just perhaps with the sun combined with boredom, her brain must be melting right now and oozing out of her ears. Just maybe.

But oh, what to do, what to do?

While thinking of ways and of people she needed to spice up her life, she dozed off in the empty field of healthy green grass. Slipping out of reality and into her pleasant dreams... the only place where her heart was finally content.

* * *

"Ha! You still can't catch me! Slowpoke!" 

Soi Fon stirred. Irritation rose quickly. She hated being disturbed.

" Woops! Missed me again!"

Sitting up, she rubbed sleep out of her eyes and squinted; the sun was still high in the sky. Still shining gloriously, casting its warm rays, almost as if in an effort to brighten up her dull and boring life.

" My, my, what have you been eating? I'd say you gained a couple hundred pounds by the way you're running."

Soi Fon couldn't hear the footsteps, but she could hear the whirling currents of the wind that they stirred up in their wake. _Shunpo,_ she thought and waited with bated breath; wondering idly if they were going to come her way.

" Can't catch me, little Byakuya. You never could… and you never will!" Clear peals of joyous melodic laughter rand out across the plains.

Soi Fon smiled to herself absentmindedly, and dragged her fingers through her short hair as her groggy brain pinpointed the name of that voice. Her moods lifted considerably and her brain went into overdrive as it thought about the person that owned that beautiful voice.

Her thoughts were derailed, quite violently when a foot hit her leg; followed by a whoosh of air as the person tripped, then a grunt as they hit the ground, none to gently.

" What the –?" Yoruichi snarled, picking herself up and spitting out a mouthful of grass and dirt. Her face, now streaked with dirt and faint green, brightened as she saw what she had fallen over. " Hey, Soi!" she said happily. " Want to play? I promised little Byakuya that he could kiss me if he could catch me." Her golden eyes twinkled mischievously.

" Sound personal," said Soi Fon snippily. "I wouldn't want to intrude," she said, rising to her feet, prepared to leave and stomp back to her quarters to unleash the sudden torrent of unwanted feelings of jealously.

"No, you should play!" she insisted, even going so far as to grab her hand and pull her closer. "The more the merrier!"

Her breath caught in her throat. Struggling to regain her composure, she tore her gaze away. " And what I get from it?" asked Soi Fon, her expression guarding the turmoil within. _Yoruichi is holding my hand… _She felt her face heat up, and she sincerely hoped that if the blush was obvious, that Yoruichi would dismiss it. It was a hot day after all…

" Well, by the looks of it, you seem to be very bored. So, you'll be getting a fat load of exercise, breaking your boredom and… a chance to _kiss me_," she prolonged the enunciation of the last two words with emphasis; her eyes twinkled mischievously as she licked her lips slowly, taunting her. " Come on, Soi Fon, you know you want to play."

Soi Fon crossed her arms and stared defiantly at her former master. " No, I don't."

" Come on, don't be such a grump." Yoruichi leapt to her feet and poked her in the stomach. " Come catch me, fatty!" she said, laughing demonically as she sped away, a blur of black against the dull green landscape.

" Fatty?!" repeated Soi Fon, incredulously. Normally she'd ignore such pointless comments, so she could preserve her dignity, but she always did have to be the one who dealt the final blow. So, she chased after Yoruichi. Despite her stony exterior, inside, she was just waiting for a chance to break her boredom, beat someone up for calling her fat, and a chance to kiss…

She dashed off, after her, feeling the wind blow back her hair and watching the landscape blur and whiz by. She easily caught up to Byakuya, who, despite his efforts, was lagging behind and blatantly obviously out of breath, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

She couldn't resist teasing him. " Slowpoke," she cried at him as she sprinted past, Yoruichi still in her sight. What was best was that he couldn't retort because of his depleted reserves of energy and oxygen.

Zaraki Kenpachi just stepped out of a building, with Yachiru perched on his shoulder, when Yoruichi ran by. " What in the world –"

Yoruichi came back in a flash, smiling widely; she waved to Yachiru, who waved cheekily back.

" What's going on?" demanded Kenpachi, his ruthless eyes fixed on the ex-commander of the Special Forces. " More ryoka to kill?"

" Nothing of the sort," said Yoruichi quickly, looking back. " We were playing tag. I promised Byakuya that he could kiss me if he caught me, and Soi Fon just joined."

" Ken-chan!" squealed Yachiru happily, bouncing on his shoulder. " Can we play? Can we play?! Please, please, please, please! With a cherry on top!"

Kenpachi smiled. " Yoruichi, we will join the game. On one condition."

Yoruichi cocked her eyebrow, " Quickly."

" If I catch you, you must fight me."

" Deal!" replied Yoruichi without hesitation. Then flash stepped away.

Yachiru clapped her hands. " Run! Ten seconds head start!" she shouted happily after the ex-commander, using her small hands to cup her mouth to propagate the sound.

Kenpachi grinned in anticipation, licking his lips, looking for all in the world like some sort of monstrous predator anticipation a lavish feast. Which in reality could be compared.

Yoruichi sped away, feeling a little out of breath. Maybe she was pushing it too hard, after all, she had only recently begun to start running again on a daily basis. She grinned, feeling the cool wind whip past her face. There was a perfect place where she could take a rest while everyone was trying to catch up. She glanced backwards, and upon seeing no one, her grin grew wider. She had plenty of time after all.

She entered the thicket of trees and slowed down to a walk, fighting to catch her breath. Gasping slightly as she heard the leaves rustle more violently than natural. _Damn… _her muscles trembled, and started to ache. _This is pathetic…_she thought to herself. Glancing back over her shoulder as she stumbled into the Cherry Blossom glade, she resisted her impulse to sit down and collapse into the grass.

A triumphant cry rang out. " Aha! I knew you'd be hiding here!" A pair of arms wrapped around her neck and very nearly pulled her to the ground as Soi Fon hugged her tightly from behind.

" Did you?" said Yoruichi, breathing heavily.

Soi Fon nodded, burying her head into her senpai's shoulder. " So, do I win?"

" Unfortunately for me, yes, you win." Yoruichi ducked out from under Soi Fon's curiously and uncharacteristically affectionate hug; she turned as Soi Fon lurch forwards and pinned her to the same tree that she had hidden behind. Leaning closer, she said softly, " So, it seems that it's true then, despite its anatomically wrong proportions, the bee can still fly."

" What do you mean, unfortunately for you?" demanded Soi Fon, feeling insulted, her mind was so busy trying to decode the various cryptic meanings that she momentarily forgot that Yoruichi was in such close proximity. Their noses were almost touching. " And what do you mean 'the bee can still fly?'"

Yoruichi smiled widely. " I suppose it can if it wants to."

Soi Fon opened her mouth, to berate the ex-commander, hopefully forcing an explanation out of her, but found that she lost the will to speak. It took her a moment to register the fact that her eyes were still wide open and that Yoruichi's lips were pressed tightly against hers. But before she could actually enjoy it and sink into a state of unbridled bliss, Yoruichi pulled away and stepped back.

Soi Fon spluttered, protesting. " You—kissed—me?"

Yoruichi grinned, and turned away, trembling. Kissing her was everything and more than she had ever imagined. " Want more?" She inquired, trying to keep the ruefulness out of her voice. She couldn't believe how long she had waited just to do that… and she wasn't sure if she could wait that long again…

Soi Fon stared, still in a state of shock. " More?" she echoed.

" Yes, silly."

Soi Fon blinked.

Yoruichi smiled. " Well, you'll have to catch me again." And with those words, there was a flash as an imprint of her presence was left etched for a split second, etched into the air before she vanished again. " I'll be waiting for you."

" She'll be waiting?" said Soi Fon to herself, then shook her head … _I must be hearing things_. She stood there, in the middle of the small, empty clearing, trying to make sense of her muddled thoughts and feelings. A howl of frustration in the distance broke through her trance. It sounded a lot like Byakuya.

Straining her ears, she could hear Kenpachi and Yachiru in the distance.

By the sounds of their shouts, they still didn't catch her yet.

They didn't win yet.

But perhaps, she was the only one who could win.

Perhaps she was the only one who would win.

She slowly raised her hand to her mouth, her fingers brushing lightly and fleetingly across her lips.

One thing was for sure, she was the only one who really _wanted_ to win.

And if, by chance…Yoruichi really _was_ waiting for her…

Then all the better.

She smiled and took off, heading towards her quarters.

She had a good idea of where Yoruichi might be waiting…


End file.
